Music of My Heart 2
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Sequel to Music of my Heart Kai and Rei have loved eachother for so long. But....Kai is becoming unsure of himself and his emotions.......What will ensue? ReixKai KaixRei TysonxMax MaxXTyson
1. Chapter 1

Suri: YAYYY! NEW STORY! NEW STORY!

Kai: My, aren't we giddy?

Suri: YOU BET WE ARE!

Rei: She looooves to read...

Max: No, really?

Tyson: I hate it.

Kai: And that, my friend, is why you are a dim-wit.

Tyson: Ohhh..so _that's _why...

Suri: Ehhhhh...Dumbbutt.

Tyson: Wha?

Suri: I mean...LOOK! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! BEYBLADE'S ON!

Bladebrakers: Yay! (rush to television)

Suri: Well, as they watch beyblade, let's get on with this!

NOTE: Seriously, beyblade's on where I am currently.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rei's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REI!"

"Holy crap!"

I fell back in awe. Fortunately, Kai caught me before I became a pile of neko-jin on the tiles. "Wha?" Kai rolled his eyes. "It's your ninteenth birthday, Rei. Remember? Ninteen years ago? March 3rd?" He started imitating a doctor. " 'Push, Mrs. Kon! I see a head!' " I smacked him lightly. "Shut up." He put me back on my feet. I counted who was there: Tyson, Maxie, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Kenny, Emily, Daichi,Hiro, and...oh no...

Hilary.

She waved, an evil smirk on her face. "Ehe...hi.." I murmered, waving slightly. Tyson looked pissed. Max looked pleased with Tyson annoyed, and seemed to be trying to stifle a laugh of amusement. I grumbled. That ruined my birthday. "Ignore her and enjoy your friends." Kai suddenly purred in my ear. Hilary soon looked as annoyed as Tyson. Heheheheh. She wanted Kai, but he was all mine. I stuck my tounge out.

"Okay, Rei-Rei, time for gifts."

Emily handed me a brightly wrapped box. "Here ya go, Rei. Welcome to manhood." I opened it. "Whoah...Sweet." It was a pocket computer (basically, a palm pilot.) "Thanks, Emily." I grinned, and she sat down next to Kenny. Bryan and Tala (Yes, I support the pairing.) gave me journal (I love to write.), Hiro gave me a Beyblade Repair kit (with my life, I'll need it), Tyson and Max gave me...Candy...Big surprise. Daichi (Nice kid after ya get to know him.) gave me a new watch. And sneakers (seriously, I have a curvemark onmy feet for wearing the same shoes all my life.). "What's a...Jee-ox?" "Geox. Sweat doesn't get it, but it comes out when you sweat." "Uhhhh-huh.." I said, putting them on. Hilary...wait..Where was Hilary?

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

That was Kai.

All of us darted down the hall at once, finding Hilary...

Raping Kai...

Okay...not exactly _raping._ More like kissing.

I tore her away. "Out. Now." She huffed, but left. "I'll be back." was the last thing she said. "Rei, I---" He turned to me. I stared at him with hurt in my gold eyes. I cried and locked myself in my room.

"Guys...you better go home..." Tyson said solemnly. "Thank you for coming." Everyone nodded, and left peacefully, except for Hiro, who was staying with us until Mrs. Granger came to get him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai's POV

I knocked on Rei's door. "Let me in, koi." I said, rapping on the door again. I heard a click. "You have two minutes to get in."I clambered in quickly. He was curled up on the bed. His face was red, and appeared to be crying. I sat down next to him, rubbing his back to comfort him. "It's alright, It's alright. Don't cry, kitten." I heard him purr slightly under his sobs. "Kai...why didn't you call us earlier." I bit my bottom lip. Why hadn't I?

"Are you going bi on me?"

"NO!"

"...You didn't need to shout, Kai. I think my head will explode from crying so much."

"Sorry." I cooed, stroking his cheek. He sighed. "Yeah, whatever..." He sat up and walked out the door.

"I forgive you, my love."

TBC...

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Suri: Okay, Okay...not straight...bisexual. There. Happy? Bis have more fun...I'm straight people.

Kai: She has a boyfriend!


	2. Here's ure KaixRei pic page

Suri: CHAPTAH 2! YAY!

Kai: Are you gonna do this EVERY time?

Suri:...maybe...

Kai: That's a "yes".

Suri: Alrighty, I promised you a ReixKai page, and you WILL GET IT!

Rei:...At the end of the chapter.

Max: You are too evil for my liking, Suri.

Suri: And you're so adorable, I get the taste of sugar in my mouth whenever I see you. But I still let you hang around me.

Max: True...True..

Rei: Without further ado...Chapter 2!

Kai: Heh...my koi's a poet, and he dosen't even know it!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kai's POV

"I hate you!"

_Smash! _Oh, dear...My mom gave me that.

"Asswipe!"

_Bam!_ Shoot..that was my clock.

"Why me!"

_Crash! _Okay, when he smashes my pictureframes, that's the end of the line. I grabbed his wrist. "O-kay, Rei..I think you let out enough anger." He was panting, his face was red, and he was sweating. I was giving him anger managment sessions after that bout with Hilary (Thought we were arguing? Yep. That's what I thought). "Go take a shower before you get B.O." I told him. "Uhh...Kai?" "Hm?" He was laying on the bed. "I can't feel my legs." I sighed and looked in the closet for some Muscle lotion. I found some Bengay (Don't own it) and tossed it to him. He rolled up his pantlegs and put it on. "Thanks. This is helping my emotional stress...but physically...no." I laughed.

"We can skip tommorow's session."

"Do I really stink that bad?"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rei's POV

I stepped out of the shower, steam billowing throughout the bathroom. I sighed and smelled myself. Nothing. I put on some deoderant just in case. For some reason, puberty was only really bad for Max, because of his changing voice (I'm telling you, Gage Knox plays him all three seasons!). Kai had already had an acne attack, and Tyson...well...yeah...I was just maturing slowly but surely.

"Hey, Rei! Get out! I gotta goooo!"

"Go use the bathroom downstairs!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't have four feet of hair to blowdry!"

"...Point taken."

I began the neverending story that was drying my hair. It was a pain having long hair. Especially as long as mine. I could pose as a hippie. Actually, I think a crackhead hippie would have shorter hair than me. Seriously. Kai has like this little ponytail, and so do the others. I'm the "girl" of the team. Why? I look like a girl. Sheesh, I thought that was going to be Zeo once he was on the team. But...we found out he was a robot. Lucky moi. I sprayed on some tag. They should make gay tag so Kai would be unbelievably attracted to me.

"You don't need body spray for that."

Shoot. My idea was so brilliant, I said it out loud. "I'm not-so-great Kai."

"No. You're not."

"Whaa!"

"You're perfect."

"Oh, Kai..."

"Open up."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm clothed anyway." I opened the door. "Hallo." I said. "Ah, you're learning German, then? Been hanging around Robert too much?" "No!" I wrinkled my nose (it's true. Robbie boy's German.) I hugged him. "That's more like it." He said, petting me like a cat. I couldn't help but purr as he ran his hands through my half-wet hair. "Anyway..." he said. I sat down next to him.

"Kitty, I have to tell you something..."

TBC...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Okay, Okay, here's your page (You can also find it be going to google image search, punch in "KaixRei" and pick on the picture of Rei with his hair down and Kai kissing his leg. The pictures are on the page under the url.)

www.internetchi.info/ utenti/chi/maho/home19.html


	3. An angel

Suri: I GOT BRACES! YAH!

Rei: Yay.

Kai: Prepare for pain.

Suri: I have wax on the brackets right now.

Tyson: Like a candle.

Rei:...Kinda.

Kai: Has anyone else here had braces?

Max: (raises hand)

Suri: Aww...poor Maxie!

Max: It hurt!

Suri: It's okay, Maxie.

Kai: Does it hurt, Sur?

Suri: No, not really.

Rei: Did he just call you 'Sur'?

Kai: Sorry, I'm getting used to being around her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kai's POV

I sighed nervously. "Rei...I think I'm starting to like girls.." He just stared at me, hid face stiff. "Don't lie to a boy who has lost all feeling with his legs." My muscles tensed up. "R-Rei...I'm not lying." He sprang up suddenly, ignoring the burning pain in his legs.

"KAI! ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"No..."

He was about to cry. "W-Why? How could you do this to me Kai? You made me feel special! You made me feel loved! You made me feel happy like no one else could _ever _make me feel in my entire life!" he sobbed. "And...And you're crushing it! Crushing it like a bulldozer! I am not as confident as I appear! I am a fragile person who can't stand heartbreak!" My head was spinning in a flurry of confusion. I had just broken and scarred Rei for maybe the rest of his life. I haven't felt this torn about Rei since we battled eachother in the tournament (I never saw that GRevolution battle, can somone tell me what happened (in detail!)). "Kai! You're tearing me apart! I feel like killing myself! It's my fucking birthday! This isn't what I'd call a good present!"

The poor boy cried and cried for two straight hours. He refused to leave his room, even to use the bathroom. I just felt so horrible. So dirty. So...slutty. "Kai..." Tyson looked at me. "Why'd you do this to Rei?" I closed my eyes, ignoring him. I felt so sick. I ran into the bathroom and began to throw up.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I walked out of the bathroom, Rei facing me with tear-filled eyes and a face that was both sad and angry. "Kai...I'm willing.." "To do what?" I asked in confusion. "..Forgive you.." I gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "Just take it back." I thought about it. Taking it back would be lying. But Rei is more important to me than any girl in the universe. And we could always work it out. Rei was always willing to compromise. "I take it back." He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me.

I moved my hand down his back. "Kai, move any lower and feel my wrath." I froze my hand. "Good." I smiled. "Can you get me an asprin?" I grabbed one. He choked it down and sat down in the armchair. "I'm so tired..." He stretched and yawned like a little cat. I laughed and carried him into our room.

I laid him down on the bed, and he fell into a blissful sleep. "You know," I said to myself. "I never thought in my entire life...not even the afterlife..."

"That I'd see a sleeping angel before me very eyes."

TBC...

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Suri: It ain't over yet! Chapter suggesstions welcome!


	4. Stalkers and Rings

Max: Whoo-hoo!

Tyson: Hoo boy. I cans see it now.

Kai: what's wrong with you,wild boy?

Tyson: (grumbles)

Max: (kicks him)

Tyson: OWWWWW...MAXIE!

Maxie: Hehehe...That made him hyper.

Tyson: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Max: Uh-oh...Not good.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Riiiiing! Riiing! Riiiiiiiing!_

"Pick it up, Tyson!"

"Why!"

"Don't you love me!"

"Yes, of course I do, Maxie!"

Tyson nervously picked up the phone, his hand trembling with fear. The cold night air swept over his ankles from the open window. Thunder rumbled outside. The four boys had just finished watching _The Ring, Ring 2, and Scary Movie 3, _which were basically all the same thing (Don't own any of 'em.). "Say," Tyson asked. "Where are Rei and Kai?" Max shrugged nervously. "Probably in the bathroom doing eachother." Tyson picked up the phone. "H-H-Hello?" he choked out.

"_Seven Daysss..."_

"AHHHHH!" (In case you're wondering, that's what happens after you watch the creepy tape in the ring.)

Tyson slammed down the phone in horror. "We're gonna die!" he shouted. Max shreiked like a little girl. "Eeeee!" All of a sudden, somethinng with hair covering its face, dripping wet, came out from the hall. "HOLY SHIT-A-MABOB!" Tyson screamed. "You have angered the gods of love with you're screams of terror like small female children." Kai casually strided out. "And out sex." The "Girl" laughed, flipping back its hair, revealing a dripping wet Rei, and a very happy Kai. "Oh, God, that was hot."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kai's POV

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"You still love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm fine."

He plucked a letter off the table. "Hey, Kai. It's for you." I cocked (Kai:Ha ha, you said "cock") my head to one side in confusion. Who would write to me?

_Kai,_

_I hope you're ready. Because I'll never stop loving you. I am a girl. Someone who's very close to you. I'm coming after you, whether you like it or not. When I found out you were with cat-boy, I was crushed. Wanna know why? Rei is a pissy, limp-wristed son of a bitch. So, I'll get you Kai Hiwatari._

_Even if Rei has to go. Permanently._

_Your Secret Admirer._

My mouth was agape, and Rei was clutching me for dear life itself. "K-Kai...I'm scared." I pet his head, and burned the letter. "Rei..." "Y-Yes?" He asked.

"..I'll never let anyone hurt you."

No matter what this stalker-bitch says.

TBC...

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222


	5. A cold

Suri: HA! I almost didn't update! GWAHAHAHA!  
Rei: She is _so _evil.

Kai: When she wants to be.

Tyson: Tru dat.

Rei: I was being sarcastic. Jeez.

Kai: Last-minute liar.

Max: Well, if we knew him as well as you, we could do that.

Suri: They're right, Rei.

Rei: Yes, well...

Tyson: THE TRUTH IS EXPOSED!

(Noises erupt from the closet)  
Tyson: Wh-what's that?

Suri:...Nothing...

(Tala and Bryan fall out)

Tala: WE'RE FREE!

Max: You locked them in a closet!

Suri: Maaayyyybee...

Bryan: That's a 'yes'.

Rei: Why?

Suri: Uhmm...Look, it's Kevin!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kai's POV

I was online, watching internet cartoons about sad but funny teenagers. All of a sudden, I felt something smack me in the back of the head. "Owww! Rei! That hurt!" Rei smirked and sniffed. He blew his nose into a tissue. He had a mild cold, and was acting as normal as ever, but still, he coughed, sneezed, and wheezed every now and then. he snatched up his inhaler and pushed the button as medicine rushed into his mouth. He had slight athsma. He could inhale a little dust before he started choking. "I honestly don't care, Kai. Oh, yeah, and Tala sent you a letter." He tossed it over. I caught it by the corner. "I hope it's not another threat note..."

_Dear Kai,_

_Privyet (1), Kai! We hope you and Rei are well. Me and Bryan are just fine. Wolborg and Falborg got upgrades, and it's really sweet. They can use other elements to attack besides fire and air. Cool, huh? Oh, speaking of which...Enclosed are two new bit-chips with upgrade powers for Driger, Dranzer, Dragoon, and Draciel. We hope you enjoy them. We tested them on some prototypes and they came out quite well. Our reasearch is NEARLY never wrong. Note the nearly. Remember that time we were testing Guardian Driger for Rei and it burst from the extreme amount of power? Ha Ha...The attack ring hit Voltaire right in the face and we all burst out laughing, Even Boris! haha...Well, I'm rambling.._

_Luck,_

_Bryan and Tala._

Ah, yes,I remember that well. Rei got smacked with the bitchip and everything. Bryan and Tala are really sweet when you get down to it. Even Rei admits Bryan is a good kid. When they want to be. The only time I was really mad at any of them was when Bryan beat Rei. That brought thoughts to my mind...I remember when Driger dissapeared when Rei and Me battled eachother (THOSE WHO DON'T REMEMBER THIS, IT IS ONLY IN THE 7TH MANGA BOOK! BUY IT TODAY! REI AND KAI WILL BE ON THE COVER!):

_Flashback:_

_Kai's POV_

_I cried out in fury as Rei confessed his bitbeast was gone. Loser! Despicable loser! I launched my Dranzer Volcanoe with all the arm strength I would ever muster. His arm was scratched and beat up. I wonder why...Driger bounched off Dranzer like a handball. Ha, loser. "I see you've learned the basic magnacore strengths.." I told him. "BUT! THAT WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE SAINT SHIELDS!"_

_And I continued my assault._

_"REI!" I yelled. "ALL YOU ARE IS..." I mustered up all my courage_

_"...A LOSER WHO GOT HIS HOLY BEAST TAKEN!" (Yes, he really said this in the manga.) He twitched and growled angrily. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU BEAT ME!" He shreiked. _

_I gasped. Such fury..._

_"GO! VULCAN CLAW!"_

_"WHAT! HE STILL HAS A SPECIAL MOVE!" I shouted. Augh! I'll win! I WILL WIN! "COUNTER WITH VOLCANOE EMISSION!" The blades collided. _

_BOOM!_

_Both blades stopped at once. One more second..._

_And I would've lost. I smiled at them. "Kai, what was this about?" Tyson asked. "I accepted the Saint Sheild's challenge." "Then why hit us!" "They're tough..That's why I had to test your will to fight!" they gasped. "This battle showed me the truth about Rei..." He nodded. "...And how strong his fighting spirit is!"_

_He just smiled. (Yes, this was all in the book)_

_END FLASHBACK_

_A_nd even in a mess of mucus, he was still quite strong..

TBC...

I HOPE YOU LIKED!


	6. So Simple

Suri:...SO Tired...Can't...focus...ZZZzzzzzzzz...(falls asleep)

Tyson: Uhhh...Suri?

Max: You okay?

Suri:ifhekkigtkirhgtjklrmtberhjyrfjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzz...

Rei: Uhmm...what now?

Kai: Oh! Oh! I know!

Max: What?

Kai: How 'bout WE write this chapter?

Rei: Sounds good.

Max: YAYYY!

Tyson: Awright!

Kai: Uh, no, you stay out.

Tyson: Awwwwwwwww...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Kai: Sorry...but...

Rei: You're not COOOOOOOOOOL enough.

Max: Right!  
Rei: Sorry, Max, you've got to go, too.

Max: Nuts...

888888888888888888888888888888

(ONE DAY, IN KAI'S MASSIVE GARAGE)

No specific POV

Kai strummed on his guitar. "LaLa." "It's been done." "Ummm.." he thought of a song name. "The Only difference between Matrydorm and Suicide is the press coverage?" "Been done." "You have GOT to be KIDDING."

"Didley Dee?"

"It's be--"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"I slept with someone in the Bladebrakers and all I got was this stupid song written about me?"

"Pretty close to another song."

"Fuck it!"

Rei tugged on his ponytail as he watched Kai get frustrated over his song block. "Daanananananananana..Spider Man...!" Tyson oh-so-randomly shouted. "Tyson, what the HOLY COUNT FUCKULA IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Tyson paused, actually pondering that question, tapping his chin and smacking a drum. "Well, Kai, Lot's of things." Kai nodded. "That explains a lot." Kai responded, collecting the classic Kai Hiwatari look: Eyes closed, arms crossed, and a calm demeanor.

Max suddenly jumped up. "I've got it!" He shouted. "What?" He grinned. "I've got it!" he repeated. "WHAT, MAX?" He leaped over to the table and fetched a piece of paper and a pen. "I HAVE GOTTEN IT!" He started writing on the desk. "MAX, TELL US WHAT IT IS THAT YOU'VE GOT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

After a few minutes of on-edge tension and writing, He handed us the sheet of paper.

"Excellent..."

"Kick-ass..."

"Awesome.."

"ALRIGHT,BOYS, LET'S SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT!" I shouted, putting my guitar back over myself and grabbing my pick. "A FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT...!"

_"Drink down that Gin and Kerosene  
And come spit off bridges with me.  
Just to keep us warm  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be. _

I keep my jealousy close  
'Cause,it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then i'm not the only one lying.

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day.

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every _And I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then i'm not the only one lying. _

Drink down that Gin and Kerosene  
And come spit off bridges with me.  
Just to keep us warm,  
Light a match to leave me be,  
Light a match to leave me...

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day.

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day.

So wear me like a locket around your throat,  
I'll weigh you down,  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.

So wear me like a locket around your throat,  
I'll weigh you down,  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.

(Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.)

So wear me like a locket around your throat,  
I'll weigh you down,  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day.

(So wear me like a locket around your throat,  
I'll weigh you down,  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.)

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day.

(So wear me like a locket around your throat,  
I'll weigh you down,  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.)

Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relieves a failure every day. "

"YES, EXCELLENT!" Rei shouted happily, overjoyed that the boys finally had something down cold. "And it's all thanks to Max!" Kai said. Max giggled and his face turned a bit pink. Tyson edged closer to him. Max, that is. "Yes, my little Maxie, I owe you an award tonight." he said, smirking. "AUGH!" Rei and Kai shreiked and shielded eachother's eyes.

(NOTE: That song was "Nobody puts baby in the corner" by Fall Out boy.)

(THE NEXT AFTERNOON)

Rei stepped out of the shower and wrapped the white towel around his waist tightly. Kai walked over to him. "Yo, me and the others are heading over to go grocery shopping, hold up the fort, okay?" he asked. Rei nodded and smiled the sweet, innocent smile only Rei cold conjure.

"Okay, bye!" Kai said, kissing him on the cheek.

The door creaked as Kai, Tyson, and Max marched out the door and into the car as Rei got dressed up in his room. He put a hand on his cheek where Kai kissed him. It was a sign of affection that Rei didn't get too often anymore. He sighed and sat on his bed.

"Kai, Why don't you love me anymore?" He whispered to himself.

_DREEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

Rei whipped around. "What was that?" He muttered to himself.

All of a sudden...

_"Hello, Rei..."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled.

(LATER)

"Babe, we're home!" Kai shouted, opening the door.

"Rei? You home?" Kai had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach for some reason. He bolted upstairs, to find...

No Rei.

Just a note.

TBC...

I hope you liked this!


	7. Somewhere out there

Sooo...umm...IT HAS RETURNED!

The song is "Somewhere out there" By Our lady of peace.

I had to tweak it a bit.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesooooorandommmmmmm

NORMAL POV

Kai sat down for the sixteenth time to read the note, despite the fact that he had read it those past sixteen times and sighed.

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space_

It was a pained, scared sigh. His chest ached with heartbreak and fear. He gulped and tried to avert his eyes from the note's harsh words. The harsh words that had torn him in two mere moments ago. Sweat fell from his pores, staining the blue stripes on his face ever-so-slightly. He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He picked up the note.

_Laying underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling great  
Watch the red orange glow  
Watch it float away_

_Dear Kai Hiwatari-kun,_

_Hey there! Well, I bet you're wondering what's up with this note you found on your old koi's bed. Yes, I said "old" koi. First comment in this note that I'll have to repeat to you. He was a constant interference inboth our livesand we simply HAD to get rid of him! So, we..Oh, repeat number 2. Yes, I said "We". As I was saying, WE located him, captured him, and left this note. We know you didn't like him. Why try to deny it? No reason in doing so. Anyway, let's just clear something up..._

I know who did this. I'VE GOT MY LEAD!

_...Mariah did not do this._

Damn.

_Us? Well, let's just say we made a promise to you, and you made one to us...Another thing._

I KNOW IT NOW!

_We're not King and Queen. _

DAMMIT!

_Anyway, we've got Rei-rei. We just might do some things to him that will ruin his...skills, per se? Yes, let's go with that one. Umm..Kaska se...rape? Murder? Who knows? We'd have to see. All we know is, we've got him, and there's nothing you, Max, or Tyson can do about it.._

_Love,_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

Kai sighed as Tyson's grey eyes scanned over the note, as well as Max's large blue orbs. Tears were running down Kai's pale face. Who hated him up there so much to let this happen to him? What had Kai done to deserve this cruel punishment of heartbreak?

"THOSE LITTLE SONS OF BITCHES!" Tyson grabbed the note. "WE'LL GET THEM!"

_Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Gonna save you're tired soul  
You're gonna save our lives_

Max nodded. "KAI! HOW--" Tyson started, but Maxie interrupted. "Tyson," he spoke calmly. "I think Kai needs some time alone right now. He obviously loved Rei more than any of us ever could. Leave him to his thoughts for now, okay? You and I can discuss your plan in the den." Tyson's eyes softened. No one could resist Max the Adorable.Kai sighed and laid down as Tyson and Max walked out of the room.

He put his head in his hands and prayed to every god and saint there was for his lover's safety.

_Please, Rei._

_I hope you're alright._

_Wherever you are..._

_Turn on the radio to  
Find you in satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign_

(SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAIINBOWWWW...Okay, not really)

Rei's POV

I coughed violently and sat up weakly for a moment, right before my knees buckled and I collapsed. My hair was out and wherever I was it was damp and cold. I heard two shallow voices laughing hysterically, at the joke that no one got. One was a boy, and one was a girl.I was half relived because I knew it wasn't Mariah.

Probably some phsycho band nuts.

They were just gonna hold me against my will, the boys'll call the SWAT team, and I'll be out.

"So...how shall we torture him?"

"Rape or murder?"

"Hmm..."

Or maybe worse.

_And all we are  
Is all so far_

BACK IN RUSSIA, THE BIRTHPLACE OF TETRIS)

Kai's POV

I sighed. Again.

I was scared. I was having trouble breathing, the tips of my fingers were novocaine numb, and my head was aching like a hammer was pounding into it. Basically, I was having a major panic attack. My heart ached as I laid on Rei's bed, absorbing the "Rei-osity" of it.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

I sniffed the pillow to calm myself down. Rei's scent always seemed to calm me down. It was like pommegranates (Chinese apples) mixed with lilac. Or something like that. I could inhale it all day. I licked my lips and tried to think happy thoughts. "He'll be alright." My mind told me. "I swear it to myself, I'll be alright."

_Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change_

_I won't let him be hurt. I promised. I promised I'd protect him. Love him forever, and I lied. I can't believe it. Poor Rei. Probably all alone and scared in some dark room, dying slowly inside and out. _See? I hate it when this happens. My mind tells me one thing, then tells me another. As in, the complete opposite.

_I miss you're jet black hair  
I miss the way you taste._

I just want to be there for him. I'd be locked up with him, as long as I was there for my koibito! I need to be with him, and he needs me! He needs me now more than ever, and I can't be with him! I feel so ashamed...I can't help but think that this is all my fault. I heard Tyson leap up and down as he graphically describe how he was going to slowly kill Rei's captors.

That's the spirit, Tyson.

_I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away _

And all we are  
Is all so far

I hope Rei...MY Rei...is alright. I was crying burning tears of hope and heartbreak.I swallowed hard and sniffed. Look at you, Kai. If Rei had seen you now, he'd probably call you weak.

And, there goes my mind again.

But, I think he was right this time.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

I walked into Tyson and Max's room, to see Tyson had just finished describing his Rei captor beat-up barrage. I smiled feebly and nodded.

"Okay, Tyson, tell me now."

"Okay, well, first we get Rei of course, then we bound and gag them, and then we..."

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there _

You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

(SOOOOMEWHERE)

Rei's POV

The boy and girl marched up to me, their faces shrouded in the shadows. I fumbled around for my headband and finally found it.

"Awww...the little kitty cat is trying to defend himself..." The boy said, pointing at me.

"He's sooo cute...'' The girl said in a fakey-fake voice.

I grunted and squinted, trying to make out their faces through the darkness. Grrrr...

Oh...hell no...

It can't be!

It's...

TBC...

FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING "TRUTH, LIES, AND LOVE", IF YOU LIKE DRAWING OR WRITING, LOOK AT CHAPTER 11 FOR SOME COOL CONTESTS.


	8. Cool Dreams and Hot desires

It's late, I'm sick, I'm tired. This is gonna be a short chapter.

**Chapter 8- Cool Dreams and Hot desires**

I stroked Rei's cheek lovingly as he leaned into my touch and sighed. "My little neko-angel.." I whispered as he purred. "Hey, Kai..?" he said in a quiet voice. "Yes?" I responded n a teasingtone."I love you more than anything or anyone." I nodded and held him close to me.

"My words, your mouth, Rei." (Basically, he means "Me too")

"Mm.."

He pulled my head down and kissed me lightly. I responded by enticing it more, inviting him to be more outrageous. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. I was on him like water on an olympic swimming champion.

I gripped his chin and brought his ear to my mouth. Before biting it, I said, "I'll always love you, Rei, no matter what. " Even though he couldn't see me, and my eyes were closed so I couldn't see him either way, but inside we both knew that we were smiling. He purred again.

Beautiful.

Wonderus and fascinating.

His fantastic purring was like music to my ears.

"Too bad this is gonna end soon, Kai."

"What?"

(IN KAI'S ROOM)

I woke softly, my crimson eyes fluttering open to the bright sunlight. I gripped my head in my hands. For a moment, I wondered to myself one thing above all other things in the world at that exact time. Actually, it's the only thing that I've been thinking about for the past three days:

_Where was Rei?_

_Where on earth was my darling angel I once held oh-so-dear to me?_

_Where was the one thing that I really loved in life?_

I cried nearly everyday now. Kenny and Dizzi were endlessly and fruitlessly trying to find something on Rei's captors. We were already positive that one of the captors was Hilary, but who was the other? I knew the other one was a boy, I just knew it somehow.

Max was spending his time either with Tyson, lucky that his lover was there for him 24 hours a day, seven days a week to comfort him, or either trying to comfort me and calm me down. It would never work, but I found it nice of him to try.

Tyson was always plotting ways to kill. Not even I plotted so much evil against two people as Tyson was against these two people. It actually made me feel better and it made me laugh hearing his "ultimate save-rei-and-kill-the-other-two" plan.

Me? I was sick and depressed all the time.

Well,

How would you feel if your best friend and lover and the only person who every really cared about you in life...was just taken away from you? Just like that! From two scumbags that you hated to start with?

I marched into Kenny's room to continue helping.

I needed Rei back.

And I needed him back alive and safe.

(WITH REI AT SOME PLACE)

Rei's POV

I shrugged the spider webs and dirty rags off my shouldders that had been placed on my shoulders by my captors for no reason whatsoever. These two captors...I knew why they had it out for me. They weren't two normal band fans. They were so beyond worse that.

It was simply hell.

I wish Kai was here with me.

The boy captor and Hilary marched over and laughed. I frowned and tried to gnaw my ropes out. Hilary sighed and giggled. "Sorry, Rei-rei, not even your pretty little neko teeth can help you now!"

I growled as the boy picked me up.

"Now...for the fun..."

I knew what he meant.

I looked calm on the outside.

But terrified for my life on the inside.

TBC...

Sorry it was short


End file.
